


To Prove Someone Cares

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "I'll stay; I'm not going anywhere Naruto. Don't ever worry about that." [Shikamaru x Naruto]
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: I was rewatching Naruto Shippuden Episode 311 'Prologue of Road to Ninja', one of my constant rewatch episodes and that cough Shikamaru does to shut everyone up at the end of the episode, like, if that episode was canon, and [Shikamaru x Naruto] was endgame that's when the real shift would have happened yano? Or maybe it's just my wee shipper heart who knows xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Naruto] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild swearing. Graphic sexual scene.

The group of males grew thinner as their friends left to head home, first Neji then Shino until it was only Choji, Kiba and himself and even then Shikamaru couldn't shake this cold that had settled in his bones that started right after the group left Naruto at his house.

"Hey what's up with you?" Choji asked after waving goodbye to Kiba, the last to leave. "You're quiet."

"Just thinking," he confessed biting on his thumb lightly.

Choji clearly expected his friend to keep talking but only shrugged his shoulders when Shikamaru remained silent.

"Well this is me," Choji announced making the Nara look up. "I'll see you tomorrow Shikamaru."

"Yea later Choji."

Now completely alone with his thoughts the shadow user pulled on his hair and gritted his teeth before sighing deeply.

"Dammit all; what a drag."

He knew what he was going to do and he felt like an idiot already even though he hadn't even done anything yet.

He started in a run to his house. Once there he got his overnight mission bag and found his father in the living room.

"Hey dad I'm staying over at Choji's tonight. You need me for anything before I go?"

Shikaku didn't look up from the several laid out scrolls on the table in front of him. "No, not right now just be back early."

Shikamaru nodded even though his dad couldn't see it and headed out the door.

Once outside he took to the rooftops, only stopping to take a breath when he was in front of his destination. He slammed his fist into the door before he could change his mind.

It took a few seconds before he heard movement inside and Shikamaru shifted the bag on his shoulder.

When the door opened a confused Naruto greeted him to be replaced quickly with a grinning, happy, excited Naruto a moment later.

"Hey Shikamaru! Whatcha doing here?"

"Listen my parents are out and I don't really fancy staying in that house by myself," why he felt need to lie he didn't know. "It's a drag but mind if I crash here tonight?"

At that Naruto's grin grew. "Oh yea! Sure! No problem! Come on in!"

"Have you had dinner yet?" The Nara asked as soon as he was in the door.

"I was just about to make some instant ramen."

"You're such a drag, seriously, how are you still alive? Do you ever eat any vegetables?" Shikamaru threw his bag in a random corner before grabbing Naruto's sleeve and pulling him gently towards the door. "Come on; let's go out."


	2. Chapter 2

He managed to convince the blonde to go somewhere that wasn't Ichiraku, which amazed even him.

The whole dinner Naruto was excited and happy, talking non-stop, and Shikamaru started to feel like this was what the blonde needed. The boys heading over earlier and playing cards was just a small drop in the ocean of the companionship Naruto truly needed.

"Oh man that was good! I'm stuffed!" Naruto grinned holding his hands behind his head as they walked back to his apartment.

"Well you ate a vegetable so I accomplished my goal of the evening," Shikamaru felt himself smirk at his own joke.

When Naruto had unlocked the door to his apartment Shikamaru waved lazily over his shoulder at the blonde as he headed towards the living room knowing Naruto's bedroom was in the other direction.

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm gonna sleep on the sofa of course," Shikamaru held back on rolling his eyes. "I brought my overnight mission stuff, so I've got my sleeping bag."

"Would you rather not just sleep beside me in the bed? I'll try not to steal all the covers," the blonde laughed.

Shikamaru thought it over. Bed sleep was always far better than sofa or camping sleep and personal space really did mean nothing to a ninja after a few over night missions.

"Yea sure if you're alright with that?"

"I offered didn't I?" Naruto grinned. "Just give me a second to get changed okay?"

Shikamaru nodded heading to the living room to do the same.

He fished out a sleeping shirt and bottoms out of his backpack and quickly got changed throwing his clothes in his pack to deal with the next day.

He undid his ponytail, running his hands through his hair a few times before throwing the tie on his pack as well.

He found the door to Naruto's bedroom open and Naruto already in bed so he merely closed the door, turned off the lights, pulled back the covers and climbed in. Naruto, on the side of the bed closest to the window, was bathed in the moons light; lying on his back and Shikamaru simply lay on his back on the edge of the given pillow and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Hey Shikamaru?"

The Nara cracked open an eye at the blondes tone. "Yea?"

When the blonde turned to be on his side towards him he saw him look like he was thinking something over. He didn't turn on his side but did turn his head to take in the blonde.

"You came back because I was lonely didn't you? Not because your parents were out."

The Nara let out a small chuckle, turns out he had underestimated Naruto. "Yea; you got me."

The Uzumaki seemed to run his finger over his lips in thought before giving him a serene smile.

"Thank you Shika."

"Don't mention it," Shikamaru allowed himself to grin for a second. "Go to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out Naruto was a hugger in his sleep. This didn't bother Shikamaru, he had been on the unwilling end of enough of Ino's sleep hugs to care about something like that now, but boy was the Uzumaki _warm_. He didn't know if it was the demon fox inside him or the boy himself but his night hugs were making him uncomfy sweat.

He had tried to remove the boy several times but every time he just held on tighter; Shikamaru was eventually forced to elbow him in the side lightly to wake him up.

Naruto blinked awake groggily before pulling a sleepy disgusted face.

"You're _sweaty_."

"That's because you are freaking roasting!" Shikamaru whispered back, squirming in the blonde's grip again. "Now let me go."

Naruto released his grip on the shadow user slightly and the sudden cold air that hit his heated body made him shiver.

Shikamaru's body froze and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he felt Naruto's tongue give a small lick of his neck.

"You taste good," the blonde muttered pulling him in again to rest his head in the nape of Shikamaru's neck.

What the _hell_ was Naruto _doing_?

"Did-did you just _lick_ my _neck_?" Shikamaru asked in a quiet disbelieving sort of voice that made Naruto blink his eyes rapidly.

When Naruto pulled his head back to look at him fully his eyes were wide with a multitude of emotions that Shikamaru couldn't begin to pick apart.

"Yea; I guess I did."

Shikamaru could definitely read understanding and maybe even a little bit of realisation on the blonde's face now so he gave him an out that would embarrass him the least. "What a drag; don't worry about it; everyone does weird stuff when they're half asleep."

A firmness came to his blue eyes at that made Shikamaru raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not half asleep."

He was confused; why wouldn't Naruto just take the out? He was basically admitting it did it consciously, with thought behind it, with meaning...

Shikamaru, in one quick motion, moved to lean over the boy, trapping his legs between his and his hands rested on either side of the blonde's head. Naruto's eyes widened but he remained where he was.

"Shi-Shika?"

Not breaking eye contact, he lowered himself to nestle his hips against the others boys as well as their chests meeting; his hand coming up to grab Naruto's wrist and put it above his head; again, the blonde didn't resist. Why wasn't he resisting?

"Why did you do that?" Naruto stared at him. "Why didn't you take the out?"

The Uzumaki blinked, obviously confused.

What the hell was this; wild _desire_ to find out why Naruto did that, what did it even really matter? Why hadn't he just rolled his eyes and gone back to sleep? His grip on Naruto's wrist tightened.

Leaning on the elbow of the arm holding the blonde's wrist, his other hand came up, after a second's hesitation, to trace invisible lines over the blonde's face. Over his forehead, his nose, his cheek, his jaw, he saw Naruto's eyes slide shut; he seemed to be enjoying the feeling; when he ran his thumb over Naruto's bottom lip he could actually feel a little puff of air the blonde released.

If Naruto were anyone else they would have thrown him off wouldn't they? So why was Naruto different? He tried to imagine someone else below him and only a blurry imagine appeared. Then another thought drifted in; did _he_ even want this to be anyone other than Naruto?

Maybe the heat from earlier had fried his brain. That was it; that had to be it.

In a moment of pure stupidity, or bravery; he removed his thumb and replaced it with his lips; he felt Naruto gasp in response to that this time.

Never mind questioning what Naruto did earlier; what the hell was _he_ doing?

He pulled back slightly; but he found, surprising himself, he didn't want to stop.

"Is this o-?"

Before he could finish his sentence Naruto had put a hand on the back of his head and brought him down again and Shikamaru couldn't stop the chuckle he released into the blonde's mouth; guess he was okay with it then.

The blonde's mouth was warm, just like the rest of him; but; not a burning heat; a warm comforting heat that seemed to warm you gently from the outside in; like it was trying to defrost parts of you; you didn't know were frozen.

They stayed like that, merely kissing, switching between small drawn out pecks of simple lips meeting lips to long slow deep meetings of tongues and teeth. With every switch he could feel Naruto grin and smile and sometimes he let out a happy tranquil sigh that seemed to sooth Shikamaru's soul.

"You really like kissing," Shikamaru couldn't help but comment. His lips twitching in a smile as the blonde underneath him placed several kisses to his cheek and jaw.

"Yea," Naruto breathed back placing a long peck at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, before bringing his head back to the pillow to meet his eyes; a broad smile appearing, one that made his blue eyes crinkle in delight. "I like kissing you."

If Naruto meant to add the 'you' on the end of his sentence Shikamaru couldn't say for certain but it made his stomach do some sort of weird flip.

He kissed him again for another long slow drawn out moment before leaning back to be fully on his shins, so his hands were free.

"Shika?"

He placed his fingers on Naruto's sides, just under his shirt, his fingertips taking in the raw heat of the teenager before running his hands upwards taking the top with him; he paused when his fingers were halfway up his rib cage.

"Is this okay?" He lifted his eyes to take in the blonde's answer.

Naruto seemed to silently think it over before licking his upper lip, smiling and nodding.

Shikamaru smirked placing a few kisses to the new skin as it was revealed, making Naruto squirm, before throwing the top aside.

The brown-haired boy had to take a second to blink to refocus his eyes; he seemed to have gone slightly cross eyed because he'd been staring so intently at the sight in front of him.

"Naruto; you're _gorgeous_ ," he whispered in awe; his hands dragging a path down the blonde's chest without his active thought. His skin was flawless untouched ivory; it was one thing to know he healed rapidly because of the demon fox it was another to see the results up close by moonlight; not to mention the many muscles the boy had.

When he lifted his head, he found Naruto hand thrown a hand over his face.

"Hey," Shikamaru took a hold of the hand over Naruto's eyes and moved it to be beside his head; their fingers interlocking easily. "Why are you hiding?" He asked almost laughing at the thought of Naruto hiding from anything.

"N-not embarrassed," Naruto muttered and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Kind of tells me you are."

He kissed him again and both of Naruto's hands found their way into his let down hair. One arm held him up, the hand attached playing with a few of his blonde locks as his free hand happily danced over the blonde's skin making him twitch and gasp; Shikamaru found himself enjoying every second of the blonde's reactions.

Naruto sat up suddenly and the shadow wielder had to grab onto Naruto's shoulders to keep upright.

He felt the blonde grab the bottom of his own top and pull upwards and Shikamaru helped him remove it throwing it in a random direction away from him.

He now knew how Naruto felt earlier; exposed, on show, as Naruto stroked his fingers over his chest and sides taking in his details.

He had scars, not enough to even be note worth but still a few and he wasn't as muscly as Naruto or other shinobi; he couldn't help a fear from settling in him that Naruto might not like-

"You're really handsome Shika. Did you know that?" Naruto smiled at him, in an adoring way and Shikamaru took a sharp exhale, almost to push his previous fear out of him at the blonde's words.

"Especially with your hair down," he reached up to run his hands through his brown locks. "It makes you look older; more-"

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden red on the blonde's cheeks and neck.

"More-?" He prompted; and he found himself smirking when Naruto seemed to be embarrassed at his own thoughts.

"More;" Naruto couldn't even look him in the eye; running his fingers over his rib bones, talking to them instead. " _Tempting_."

Shikamaru let out his own embarrassed yet flattered quiet breath at that. "Tempting huh?"

He pushed Naruto backwards onto the bed to lie back down over him, the skin of their bare chests meeting now.

He smirked openly at the dazed, aroused look on Naruto's face.

"Are you 'tempted' by me Naruto?"

The blush was back full force and Shikamaru didn't even let him respond before he pulled the blonde into another kiss.

He could feel Naruto's fingers practically fall over his shoulder blades and glide over his skin in small almost hesitant movements that made his eyes fall close and his hand come up to cup Naruto's cheek.

Shikamaru gave a small growl at Naruto biting his neck and rolled his hips into Naruto's and the blonde let out a strangled gasp when their hard cocks rubbed against each other through their sleeping trousers; Shikamaru had to bite down on Naruto's shoulder to contain a groan.

"Shi-Shika I-"

Shikamaru cut him off; leaning back again and grabbing the blonde's waistband. "I want these _gone_."

It took some fast uncoordinated movements from both of them but finally, _finally_ , Naruto was laid out fully naked on the bed looking like a meal Shikamaru didn't know he'd been craving his entire life.

Flushed, sweaty, skin that seemed to glisten in the slither of the remaining moonlight; his chest rising and falling rapidly at his quick intake of breaths; his blue eyes, glassy from heavy arousal; and his rock hard cock, standing at attention just _begging_ for Shikamaru's hands to wrap around it.

"Shi-Shika; st-stop _staring_." Naruto muttered and Shikamaru openly growled in response, a body that good should be admired, by him; only him.

" _No_."

Both his hands travelled up the blonde's thighs, making him gasp, and then his right hand closed around Naruto's cock that was already dripping precum; Shikamaru smeared it around the tip making Naruto cry out.

"N-No."

Shikamaru froze, cold entering his chest. "No?"

"Want-" Naruto reached up to pull on Shikamaru's sleeping trousers, with his eyes still half closed in a daze. "-Want these gone too," Shikamaru relaxed and let out a breathy chuckle at that.

It took even more shuffling for the brown haired boy to ditch his remaining clothing and to hover back over the delicious blonde.

Naruto immediately wrapped a firm hand around his dick and even with the first gentle pull Shikamaru gritted his teeth in a pleasurable hiss.

They stayed like for what felt like a small forever; one hand taking slow but firm pumps of the other's cock with the occasional gentle twist or rub of the head. The other, free hand running over other skin they could find and their mouth's, never leaving the other, swallowing every delectable sound the other made.

"Shi-Shika I'm-" the blonde let out a harsh gasp for air as Shikamaru gave the head of the blonde's dick a gentle squeeze in his fist at the end of a long pull. "I'm gonna-"

A split second and a broken cry later and Shikamaru could feel his hand being covered in the blonde's cum; and the sight of the blonde cumming made his breath hitch. Bottom lip caught in teeth, already red cheeks flushed more, his eyes scrunched up tight and the feel of Naruto's free hand's nails digging into his shoulder.

He took a thrill in watching Naruto continue to moan and cry and twitch under him as he never once stopped pumping him through his orgasm.

Naruto had loosened his grip on Shikamaru's cock when his orgasm wracked him so the Nara, almost violently, wrapped his other hand around the blonde's, tightening his hold, and made him do a firm pull up and down.

It was when Naruto opened his hazy blue eyes a few moments later, stared right into his brown ones and gave an unaided, almost lazy pull of his dick was he pushed over the edge.

The sheer power of his orgasm nearly knocked him flat, he practically fell on the blonde to pull him into a kiss even as he broke it several times to moan and sigh into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto continued to stroke him through his orgasm, just as he had done for him but eventually, Shikamaru had to grab his hand and remove it when he started twitching from overstimulation.

They stayed like that; Shikamaru nearly hunched over the blonde to avoid hurting him, kissing in short, choppy kisses from the constant breaking of their lips from having to try to gulp in air that was stolen from them.

When both were breathless, and Shikamaru could feel the arm holding him up twitching at the strain, the Nara moved himself to the side in three clunky movements before collapsing on the bed beside his lover. Not even bothering to open his eyes he managed to move his arm under Naruto's head and made a motion with his arm to try to tell Naruto to come to him.

Naruto cuddled up to his side again, even warmer than before; but his heat combined with the skin on skin feeling felt exceptional.

"Will you stay?" He heard him whisper into his neck.

"I'll stay; I'm not going anywhere Naruto;" Shikamaru ran a hand through his blonde locks and gained a peaceful grin when Naruto managed to shuffle even closer, half lying on top of him now. "Don't ever worry about that."


	4. Chapter 4

It was weeks before he really even had the time to think about it, the true weight of what had happened that night. There was a war to plan and fight in after all, but now that it was over and their friends had managed to get together for a celebratory meal it seemed to smack him all at once.

When he had reached the restaurant Naruto had seemed to be searching for him and smiled brightly at him when he found him; when the blonde had started towards him Sakura had grabbed his arm and shoved him in the front door complaining they were already late.

The pink haired girl stopping the blonde boy going to him annoyed him more than he could express.

Now at the table, when Sakura had forced Naruto to sit; almost as far away from him as physically possible he only seemed to become _angrier_.

Especially with Hinata throwing goo-goo eyes at Naruto every three seconds.

He felt bile rise in his throat and he honestly didn't know which of the many emotions he was feeling that caused it.

"Hey Shikamaru are you okay?" Ino asked from his left looking upset. "You've barely said three words all night."

"I'm fine Ino," he half snapped and he felt Choji give him a look from across the table. "I guess I just don't-" he chanced a glance at Naruto and saw Hinata pouring him a drink her face bright red and he felt that vomit in his throat again. "–I'm fine," he repeated closing his eyes but he could still _feel_ Ino and Choji throw each other a worried look.

When it was leaving time Sakura seemed to pull Naruto off to the side and hurriedly whisper something to him. Whatever it was it seemed to throw the blonde for loop and Shikamaru felt himself grow enraged at how much he actually wanted to know what was being said.

His teammate seemed to have noticed this shift in his mood again as she came up to him and put her hand on his arm. "Shikamaru I-"

"Get _off_!" He half yelled throwing her arm off and gathering some attention from their friends.

He felt himself growl and pull on his hair to ground him.

"Sorry," he quickly apologised. "Look I'm fine just leave me-"

"Hey Hinata?"

Everyone turned to see Naruto looking sheepish and Sakura pull an exasperated look behind him.

"I didn't mean right here right now Naruto!" The pinkette whispered in a hurry.

The blonde seemed to ignore his team mate for grinning embarrassed at the Hyuga girl whose cheeks were lighting up at the attention.

"I-I'm sorry if I umm led you on back there," the demon vessel rubbed the back of his neck not meeting her eyes, and it was probably a good thing too because some of the light seemed to leave them. "But there's already someone else I like."

Shikamaru saw Ino and Tenten share a _look_ which clearly meant they thought the same as Sakura and this was not the time or place to say what he was.

Sakura slammed her hand over Naruto's mouth before he could say more and as shouting from several different parties started Shikamaru took that as his cue to make his escape under the cover of the yelling.

Shikamaru didn't know what he expected, or what he even _wanted_ , Naruto had happily proclaimed that he had been in love with Sakura for years, why would that change?

A rather loud bang had him stop and turn back to the friends he had just left.

"Idiot!" Sakura screamed at Naruto who was now rubbing his head, she had clearly just punched him. "Don't lie to her like that!"

"But it's true!" Naruto yelled back before flinching as the medic raised her fist again. "I have a boyfriend!"

Shikamaru blinked. Boyfriend?

"It happened just before the war I promise-oww!" He yelled as Sakura smacked him again.

"You are such a _jerk_ Naruto!" Sakura pointed at the now silently crying Hyuga girl who was being hugged by Ino and Tenten. "At least give her the _real_ reason!"

"I _am_! Oww! Stop _hitting_ me!"

Shikamaru's feet seemed to decide this was the time to start working again as he took a few hurried steps to join the group again.

"He's telling the truth you know."

That was everyones cue to turn and look his way, in his peripheral he saw Naruto smile at him and Shikamaru's heart clenched.

"Oh yea?" Sakura's anger was on him now. "Who?"

" _Me_."

With that he grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Naruto didn't even wait to react; Shikamaru felt the blonde grin against his lips and his arms wrap around Shikamaru's waist.

He ignored the confused cries and gasps around him for holding the blonde to him and deepening the kiss.

"You came back to me after all," Naruto whispered once they broke apart and Shikamaru felt himself being held tighter as the Uzumaki buried his face in his shoulder.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere, didn't I?" Shikamaru leaned his forehead against Naruto's and ran a hand through his hair. "I have to tell you Naruto, I'm not the easiest person to put up with; you okay with that?"

"That's okay," Naruto gave him that sunlight bright grin he did. "I've been told I'm kind of a handful myself!"

Shikamaru snorted at that before grinning himself. "Man; don't I know? You are such a drag."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto and Shikamaru both laughed at Kiba's exclamation of "what the _fuck_ just happened?!"


End file.
